big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Moraliste: Infinity Poll
NOTE: This is a sort-of parody of Avengers: Infinity War, but not a direct one. Please don't put any spoilers for the movie in this story. The Story Prologue - The Poll Stones Centuries ago, a dark force created a powerful energy, and concealed its power into six geodes, each one harnessing a specific part of the energy. They were called the Poll Stones. The different stones were the Section Stone, the Spam Stone, the Like Stone, the Meme Stone, the User Stone, and the Featured Stone. The dark force was ultimately defeated and the Poll Stones scattered across the universe. Very few know about their existence. But one knows the most about them - and he's not friendly. It has been about 2 months since Joe and his friends have returned to Sectional City. The city has been repaired, but they have no idea... ...that their destiny is about to arrive. Chapter 1 - The Vision Joe awoke, scared. He was a street in Sectional City. It was destroyed yet again. A dark force moved towards him. Joe tried to run away, but some kind of force was stopping him. He heard the dark force say something. Joe calmed down and listened carefully. "Section....The place that you reside.... Spam.....Again and Again, they must divide. Like......Something that takes away the gray...... Meme.......¨Do you know da wae?¨ User........A clone has no more...... Featured.......Getting it is such a chore. These 6 things will lead to our doom and demise..... Please stop it Joe, O so wise. Destiny soon arrives." The city around him swirled into a void. Joe saw six gemstones fly past him, and they gathered together in a line, joined together by a gold energy, bearing the resemblance of a glove. The gems glowed, lighting up the void around him... Joe woke up again. He must have gasped awake, because his friend Palette rushed into the room. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I just had a dream," replied Joe with a breath. "Except that I'm not so sure it was a dream." Palette continued to listen as Joe said, "Something big's coming." ---- Somewhere across the galaxy, a giant circular spaceship landed on a barren planet - the same planet the Darkness banished the population of Planet GC months ago. A man with a blue misshapen head, no hair, white eyes and mouth, and a big gold glove stepped out of the ship, followed by four evil creatures. The GC Moderator, or Moder, turned to his minions, the best of the remaining Poller army, the Alt. Order. "A Poll Stone is somewhere on this planet. Fan out." The Alt. Order - Boosted, Heroicash, Lollx and Yee - spread out to look for the Poll Stone. ---- Meanwhile, Joe got dressed and put BiggerNate's armor on (He had worn it every day since he died, even if he wasn't going to battle anybody.) Suddenly, he got a message from someone while eating some cereal (Eyeholes, to be exact). It read: ¨Strnge stone thingey has crashd from space in town squre. Can u come an chek it out with us?¨ Joe knew that horrible misspelling anywhere. It was from his best buddy, Nathan Von Wright #2 (Or just Nate). Palette came in the dining room of the new Anti-Poller base (That's where they were living now). ¨I just got Nate's message. Wanna go take a look?¨ Palette said. ¨Why not? This might have somthing to do with my vision¨ Joe said as he handed the empty cereal bowl to the Dishwashing Robot. Joe got on Palette's back and they flew off. Meanwhile at Town Square, Nate and a few of his fellow friends, Gollum, Meme Machine, and Temmie were looking at the strange stone. The stone was bright yellow, and you could see four identically shaped boxes inside, which had a comic strip inside of it. Nate went over to pick up both of the strip and stone. Immediately after he picked up this strange rock, he felt a boost of power wave over him, then his eyes turned bright yellow, the same color of the stone. ”Err, Nate, are you alright?” M&M asked Nate ”Yes, actually, in fact, I feel GREAT!” Nate triumphed Nate began to run around the square, with on-lookers watching, he dropped the strip. ”I’ll get it.” Gollum said as he sprinted over to pick up the strip. As soon as Gollum reached out for it, a gust of wind came through a blew it up in the air. ”Wow, this is like one of those cliché movies.” Temmie mumbled Nate stared dead at it, then he moved into a position as if he was going to jump really high. A Surge of bright yellow light moved directy under him, and an aura appeared around him. Gollum, and M&M started to chase after the Strip. ”GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID PIECE OF PAPER!” Gollum and M&M shouted in sync. Suddenly, Nate jumped up into the air, going above some of the small sculptures that lie in the square, and grabbed strip that was zooming through the air. ”My bad, Sorry!” Nate apologized Gollum and M&M just stared at hum, and Temmie caught up. ”Don’t- you guys- ever- wait for- ME??“ Temmie panted, tiredly. Gollum snatched the strip out of Nate’s hand. ”Hey!” Nate frowned, but Gollum just ignored him, and read the strip. It had this strip on it: (Note, I tried to paste it here, but it didn't work) https://www.gocomics.com/bignate/2017/9/20 ¨It looks like.....Nate?¨ Gollum said. ¨Do you know anything about this?¨ Nate just stared at it. He was nearly crying. Temmie was also. ¨Umm.....You OK guys?¨ M&M asked. Nate wiped the tears off his nose. ¨Y-Yeah I'm fine.¨ He said faintly. ¨I-I guess.¨ Temmie said, going the same. They were both sad because during the Great War, Nate and Temmie's best friend Francis was kidnapped by the Pollers. They never knew if he was dead or alive. And he was in this strip. They had never told anybody this. At that moment, Joe and Palette arrived. Joe got off Palette and noticed that Nate was not opening a conversation with a cringy pun, like he always did. ¨Dude, what's up?¨ Joe said even before saying hello. ¨N-Nothing, Nothing. Just a bit tired¨ Nate lied. ¨Hey, I know somthing that'll cheer you up.¨Joe said with a smile, pulling somthing out of his pocket. It was a huge bag of Nate favorite snack, Cheez Doodles! He threw the bag to him. ¨Dude, thanks!¨ Nate said, flashing his goofy smile. That was just the kind of bond Nate and Joe had. Nate needed Joe, and Joe needed Nate, and they were stronger together. ¨Soo....¨ Joe said, moving on. ¨Where's this stone?¨ Nate just remembered why they came there in the first place. ¨Oh, yeah!¨ he remembered. ¨It's over here!¨ Nate picked it up. He stared at it with his now-yellow eyes. "How did this happen to me?" "Look there's something stuck to it," said Joe. Nate peeled a small note off of the gem. It had one word on it: "Comix-R-Us." "What's that?" Joe asked. "Some sort of comic book store?" "No..." Nate replied. "Comix-R-Us was one of our allies during the Great War. He was once a Poller, but he defected to us. He left a long time ago. We haven't thought of him since, but there's always one thing that we'll remember about him..." He looked at the yellow gem in his hand. "...the yellow stone that was in his forehead." Joe spoke up. "I've seen that stone before. It was in my dream last night, along with five others. It looked like they were going to combine into something - something powerful." Nate looked at his aura. "Whatever this gem is, it's got crazy powers. We need to keep it safe." "We'll keep it in the vault," said Temmie. They began back to the base. Joe was concerned. His vision told him the stones were trouble. What would happen to them if they kept the stone? Chapter 2 - Invasion of Skallion In another part of the universe, the planet Skallion was about to celebrate. The planet's blue-skinned, white haired residents were celebrating a holiday of theirs, and the festivities were about to get underway. At a training camp for the Skallion Honor Guard, 14-year-old Bender was being visited by his mother. "It's good to see you again, mom," Bender said to his mom, Celeste. "How's it going in training?" Celeste asked. "It's great! I'm at the top of the class!" Bender replied. Celeste smiled. "Your father would be so proud." Bender smiled back. "I want to be just like him." The two kept smiling at each other when a BOOM sounded across the sky. Everyone looked up to see a giant circular spaceship land in the center of the capital city. Suddenly, a flood of giant monsters poured out of the ship. Everyone screamed in terror. Watching from the front of the ship was none other than Moder and the Alt. Order. Moder turned to his minions. "Come with me. The Section Stone is here." He raised his golden glove. Occupying one of the slots was the Spam Stone. Moder and the Alt. Order flew out of the ship. Bender saw them soaring toward the Grand Castle. He activated his armor's feet rockets. "Gotta go!" he told his mom. "Bender, wait!" Celeste pleaded, but Bender had already take off. He landed in the throne room. Watching from a distance, he saw Moder and the Alt. Order confront the ruler of Skallion, King Martrix. "I am the GC Moderator!" Moder boomed. "You WILL tell me where the Section Stone is or your planet will pay the price!" "Skallion has already 'paid the price,' thanks to your monster horde. Why should I tell you where our most precious artifact is?" replied Martrix. "I was hoping you wouldn't tell me," Moder grinned evilly, and raised his gauntlet. The Spam Stone glowed bright purple. "I regret nothing..." Martrix said before he was obliterated. Bender gasped in shock. The ruler of Skallion was gone. Moder turned to look at Bender. "Deal with him!" he told the Alt. Order. He turned to enter the castle's relic room, while the Alt. Order charged at Bender. "Bring it on, mooks!" Bender shouted. Lollx swung at Bender with a giant axe-staff, but Bender dodged it. He fired his arm cannon at Boosted, but he blocked it with a spear. "Hee hee hee! No one can stop Lord Moder-Moder-Moder!!" Boosted babbled at Bender. Bender was about to charge at Boosted, when he was knocked to the ground by Heroicash. "Yee, do your thing," she told the master torturer. The dinosaur-humanoid gazed over Bender. "You are not as strong as you think, child." Bender just raised his legs and blasted his rockets in Yee's face. Yee yelled in pain. Bender grinned and said, "Just like dad did." Just then, a crash sounded through the throne room. Moder was back with a blue cube. "Heh heh heh..." he chuckled. "The Hotbar." "What are you ding with that?" Bender asked worriedly. "You're about to find out," Moder replied. He then proceeded to smash the cube on the ground. He picked up a small blue gem from the shattered Hotbar and put it in a slot on his gauntlet. He walked over to Bender, who was being held by Lollx. "We can't have you getting in our way, now, can we?" Bender never saw it coming. Moder Falcon-punched Bender straight to the gut, and he sailed across the galaxy. Moder grinned yet again. "Two down, four to go." He looked out the window of the throne room to see the monster horde almost finished with Skallion. "It's only a matter of time before we are all powerful. Then us Pollers will reign supreme... and Joe Moraliste will pay for what he did to us." The Alt. Order erupted into laughter. ---- The Anti-Pollers returned to their living quarters in their base. "We've got the stone secure," said Nate to everyone. "Now let's study my pow-" Suddenly someone crashed through the ceiling. Everyone jumped back to see who it was. A kid with blue skin and white hair laid on the ground. Joe was the first to realize who it was. "It's him," he whispered. "It's Bender..." The kid staggered to his feet. He looked up at the Anti-Pollers. It was a struggle to get his words out. "Moder is coming..." Chapter 3 - Doomsday ”M-Moder?” Joe stuttered, they had not thought about him in months ”No, nononononononNONONONONONO!” Palette jumbled Then, ComedyP walked out of the hallway, “Whats going on?” he asked Then, he just looked at Bender, and said “Ohhhh... but still what‘s going on?” ”Moder is coming, and he has the Poll Gauntlet, and he has aquired the Spam Stone and the Section Stone.” Bender stumbled ”And-“ Bender just stared at Nate, then looked at his hand, which was holding the Yellow stone. ”You...” Bender‘s eyes widened ”Y-You have the User Stone! There is still hope!” Bender ran over to Nate, and snatched the stone out of his hand. Bender’s eyes turned Yellow ”Woahhh, this is cool.” Bender said amazed ”Hey, uh, kid, can I have that back?” Nate asked ”Aw, kriff. Fine.” Bender handed it over. Nate felt powerful again. Suddenly, he thought of an idea. ¨What if each of these stones is LINKED to someone?¨ Nate said, putting the stone on a table. ¨I dunno.¨ Gollum said. ¨It doesn't seem right¨. ¨Joe!¨ Nate said as he turned to him. ¨What did it say about this stone again?¨ Joe thought long and hard, and responded: ¨User - A clone has no more¨ ¨See? I lost my user account at the GC club about 5 years ago.¨ Nate said. ¨And this thing gave it back to me, making me stronger¨ ¨But we don't know if we should use this thing." Joe said. ¨My vision made it look like it would be evil.¨ ¨...If they fall into the wrong hands¨ Bender said. ¨Maybe each of us are one of these stones!¨ Suddenly, they head a big BOOM! outside. Then, a monster jumped through the wall and continuously bit Joe's ear. Nate somehow grew an arm cannon (nearly identical to Joe's) and disintegrated him. Nate just stared at the arm cannon on his hand. He didn't say a word for about a minute, and neither did anyone else. Nate finally said through gritted teeth; ¨Moder and his thugs are here.¨ They looked out the window to see the monster horde surrounding the base. But there was once thing missing. "Where's the spaceship?" Bender asked. "Where's Moder?" ---- On the other side of Planet GC, a being with a fiery skull for a head looked out the window of his palace. A circular spaceship was hovering above his kingdom. He alerted his defense squad. "Hev-one-da is under attack. Show the attackers no mercy." ---- Meanwhile, Joe and Co. walked out of the Anti-Poller base to see many ghosts-like creatures. "What ARE these things?" Joe asked. Nate's eyes turned pure white, and everyone heard electrical noises. "They're some of Moder's Soul Suckers" ”How do we destroy them?” ComedyP asked Nate pulled out a suitcase, and layed it on the ground and opened it to reveal guns, just enough for everyone to get one. ”We use these babies.” Nate answered ComedyP chuckled “Babies?” Nate just rolled his eyes and proceeded to pass them out, “You gotta shoot them with these, and make sure to put on the medium level, NOT highest.” He warned After Nate passed out the guns, he did a countdown. ”3... 2... 1... BEGI-" Suddenly, Nate's eyes became soulless and his body dropped to the ground. A Soul Sucker had snuck up on him. "Oh, you didn't need this corpse, did you?!" It said. The Soul Sucker flew into Nate's corpse and his eyes turned red. He aimed his arm cannon at Joe and Co. "Tell me the whereabouts of the User Stone." It said. "And perhaps I shall spare your lives!" Joe put a smug grin on his face. He knew Soul Suckers could be fooled easily, and that's what he did. "Okay, I will." Joe said stepping forward. Gollum started digging his grave. "Well, THAT was easy!" it said. "Now, tell me before I suck YOUR soul!" "Well...it's...." Joe started. "RIGHT OVER THERE!" he pointed behind him. He turned around, and saw the User Stone! "Wow! My fortune cookie WAS right!" It shouted. "This is my da-" Suddenly, it was zapped by a ray gun, and soul sucker flew out of Nate's body and disintegrated. Joe and Co. looked up to find that the ghost of Nate has zapped it. They clapped and breathed a sigh of relief. Nate flew back into his body. "Dang....being a ghost is freaky." Nate said, picking up the User Stone. Joe came over and gave him a hug. Suddenly, a big, circular ship landed in the Town Square. Moder had arrived. and he now had the Spam, Section, and Featured Stones. Moder and the Alt. Order stepped out of the ship "You all fell for my trick SO EASILY!" Moder laughed. "While you were busy dealing with my monster horde, I took the Featured Stone from Hev-one-da!" "Rats. He distracted us!" Bender said. "Now you will hand the User Stone over to me or pay the price!" Moder boomed. Just then, lasers rained down on Moder and the Alt. Order. Dozens of flaming spaceships hovered above the base. While Moder was distracted, Nate used the User Stone to fire a blast into Moder's face. "GRRR... You'll pay for that!" Moder yelled, beginning to charge at Nate. But before he could, a man with a flaming skull-head jumped on his back. From the flaming spaceships above, millions of soldiers jumped into the crowd and began to battle the monsters. The man with the flaming skull-head zapped Moder with a blade, paralyzing him. He then jumped toward the Anti-Pollers. "Anti-Pollers. I'm here to help." "Hev1! It's you!" Nate said. Gollum, on the other hand, scoffed. "Ugh, why is he here?" Hev1 turned to Gollum. "The Featured Stone, Hev-one-da's sacred gem, is in the hands of Moder, obviously." "So what you're saying is you led Moder straight to us?" Gollum snapped. "Just be thankful that I'm here and not letting you fight Moder all on your own!" Hev1 snapped back. "Well, I for one don't want your help!" Gollum shouted. Joe was confused. He turned to Nate, who immediately told him, "These two have a bit of a history." But Joe didn't have time to respond, because at that moment, Moder regained control of his body. He stomped towards the group. "Give me that stone!" "Nate! Give me that dimension gun you have!" Temmie suddenly said. Nate tossed it to him. Before Moder could get to them, Temmie shot a portal underneath them and they all fell through. "Where did they go, master?" Yee asked Moder. "We're about to find out," Moder responded, the Section Stone glowing on the Poll Gauntlet. Chapter 4 - Meme Immersion The Anti-Pollers landed in a building on another planet. "Welcome to my humble abode," Temmie said. "Or at least my old one." "Why did you take us here?" Bender asked. Temmie turned to the group. "The User Stone's not the only one of those things we've got." He opened a compartment in the wall to reveal an eye-shaped device. "This is the Eye of Agamemeo," Temmie told the group. He then proceeded to open it up, revealing a green glowing gem. "Behold. The Meme Stone." The Meme Stone was pure green, and you could hear the words, "SPAGHETTI", "DO YOU KNOW DAE WAE?", and "GAY LUIGI". If you put your ear up to it. Joe and friends were amazed. Temmie picked up the Meme Stone, and his eyes glowed green. "Well, we know of 5 of the 6 stones." Nate said. "How'll we know where the last one is?" Temmie opened a safe on a shelf next to a deck of Yugioh Cards. "With this puppy." Inside the safe was a exact replica of the Poll Gauntlet. "It's just a replica." Temmie explained. "But it has the same properties and powers." Nate and Temmie put their respective stones in, and the Gaultlet glowed. Then, Temmie sang a chant. "Oh, thy powerful Poll Stones. Where does are adventure go? Tell us--" KA_BLOOSH!!! Before he could finish, there was a huge explosion which caved the floor in and made them fall. The Poll Gauntlet and stones fell out of Temmie' s hands. ---- A snowstorm was brewing. ”How do you think we’ll stop teh storm?” Said a woman, who was wearing tribal clothes ”I know, fetch da sacred stone.” A man replied The woman’s arm turned to paint, and it strechted out to a shelf, which had a red glow, and was beaming with pride and power. She gripped onto it, and dragged her hand back to her body. ”''Zafreeda.” '(Translation: Excellent)' The man smiled. The woman’s eyes turned bright red. ”Samocha! You are NOT allowed to have power! Inkalopodises are meant to have men in charge!” The Man barked at the woman. '(Disclaimer: ComedyProfessional does not believe this. He has just put it this way to make it more realistic and believes in equality for all lives.)' The woman whimpered, and handed it over. Which caused the Man’s eyes to turn red. ”''Zafreeda...” He repeated He then stood up, and went to a futuristic door, and stepped outside. The snowstorm was intensifiying, and the man stared at the sky, and raised the the gem stone, and said a phrase. “''Guðir heimsins, láttu okkur vera laus við þessa skrýtna storm af völdum hræðilegra illu andanna, láttu okkur lausa, láttu okkur...” The gem stone charged up, and shot a beam towards the sky. This only made the storm worse. ---- “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” ComedyP screamed in fear Palette was rather calm, and she used her paint powers to make a soft glob of paint, and threw it at the inevitable ground. Then, they landed, and bounced. ”Phew, I thought we were gonners, thanks, Palette!” Nate thanked Palette Palette just did a thumbs up, and then stared at the ground in front of them. There was a set of 4 tunnels in front of Joe and Co. Nate stood up, and said “Alright, we have to split u-“ “NONONONONONO” Temmie inturupted ”This is gonna end up like a cliché horror movie and we’re all gonna die if we split upppp!” Temmie whined Nate just rolled his eyes, and continued; “ Okay, I’ll go with Temmie, ComedyP and Palette will go down one tunnel, Gollum and Hev1 will go down another tunnel, and Joe and M&M will go down the last one.” ”WHAT? I don’t want to go down a tunnel that might kill us with THIS freak!” Gollum complained ”Hey!” Hev1 angrily replied Suddenly, the Meme Stone, which had fallen nearby, began to shake violently. "Oh god..." Temmie stammered. "I've lost connection with the Meme Stone!" He turned to the group. "Brace yourselves!" "For what?!" Joe shouted. Temmie had a horrified look on his face. "Meme Immersion..." Everything went dark. ---- Joe opened his eyes. A dark green void surrounded him. "Where am I..." He didn't see the meme coming up behind him. It got real up close to him, and said very loudly... ”DO U KNO DE WEY?” Joe immediately cringed, what, it had been 225 years since that Meme? In 2018? He turned around to see a distorted version of a dead video game character named Knuckles. Joe only knew this from the Ancient Human History Musuem. ”U DO NOT KNO DE WEY” Knuckles clicked ”Err, whats your NAME?” Joe asked this mysterious little creature ”UGANDAN KNUCKLES” It shouted back “AND U DO NOT KNO DE WEY, U MUST HAVE EBOLA TO KNO DE WEY” Joe was confused, what was “De wey”? Was it the way out of this vortex? The pair then heard a strange sound echoing through the void. It sounded like "pingas pingas pingas..." "WE MUST HURY!" Ugandan Knuckles shouted. "DE BAD MEEMS ARE COMING!" The sound got louder. "Pingas Pingas Pingas..." "MOVE!" Ugandan Knuckles shouted, who grabbed Joe's hand and pulled him through the void. "What is happening..." Joe thought to himself. "PINGAS PINGAS PINGAS..." Suddenly, the strange monster was right behind them. He had a strangely shaped head, and looked like he was made in Russia. ¨GO FIND DAE WAE¨ Ugandan Knuckles shouted. ¨ELL HOLD DEM OOF¨ Joe moved through the void as fast as he could go until he reached a blockade. There were more Meme Monsters coming. Joe closed his eyes and braced for the cringey impact. ¨ÇA CAWWW!!¨ Something grabbed Joe and got him on it's back. It looked like a big hairball with green arms and legs. And it had wings. ”are You alright?” The creature asked ”Uh, yes, and, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?” Joe asked in shock. ”i’m winged Kuriboh," it answered. "Though yami-Yugi and Outcast sage will work As Well. the Meme stone brought me back To Life.” ”You talk weird...“ Joe thought Winged Kuriboh flew to a nearby floating island, and landed here. ”i can Sense a Lifeform he-“ Winged Kuriboh started to cough intensely. Like he was sick or something. ”Sorry about That, side Effect," Winged Kuriboh replied. Joe observed the island, it had a forest, made of palm trees, a waterfall, and a volcano. ”this is Île de la terreur!” Winged Kuriboh explained Suddenly, a few trees in the forest collapsed. ”Oh No, its time...” The Kuriboh whimphered ”Time? Time for what?” Joe asked ”Time for-“ WK was interrupted by a bush rustle. ”Who’s there?“ Joe called out Suddenly, three figures popped out of the bush. It was M&M, Palette, Bender and ComedyP. ”I think I swallowed a twig...” ComedyP meeped ”Joe!” M&M smiled, then jumping up to run towards him. ”Thank kriff we found you! We couldn’t find Nate, Gollum, Hev1, or Temmie." Bender said ”I would fly up and look, but for some reason, my paint powers don’t work.” Palette said in a concerned tone. ”Lets just look on foot then.” Joe frowned ”I Shall tag along.” WK said ComedyP, M&M, Bender, and Palette just stared at WK. ”what?“ It asked ”Joe, uh, what in Planet GC is this?” M&M asked ”It’s name is Winged Kuriboh, and he helped me travel to the island.” Joe answered ”Alright, nevermind that, let’s start looking.” M&M continued They started to voyage into the forest, and with the occasionaly stick crunches, which was neither of them. And they heard faint “Ooga Booga OOOGA BOOOGA” From time to time, but they just ignored it. After all, it was a Memey world. Then, they saw a fire, surronded by creatures that looked like the Ugandan Knuckles from earlier. They all were mumbling to themselves. As they appeared closer, all of the Knuckles stared at them. Then, thye went wild. ”DO U KNO DE WEY?” One said ”U DO NOT KNO DE WAY” Another continued Then, they stopped, and a big, orange one came out from the crowd. ”We r de Ugandan Knuckles tribe. Wat buiznez doo u hav here?” It triumphed ”Do you know where our friends are?“ Palette asked, and trying to make a photo out of them with paint, but she couldn’t as her powers didn’t work. ”Do u mean teh victims?“ It said ”Victims?” Joe asked The Orange Knuckles pointed at the top of the volcano. There they were, tied up in ropes. ”JOE! HEEELP!” Nate shouted ”They captured us, and tied us up and hung us over zis volcano.” Hev1 proclaimed ”U have 5 minuts to sav ur friends, after dat, the volcano wil erupt, and tey will pearish.” The Orange Knuckles challenged. Immediately, Joe flew up to the direction of the volcano, the others followed. "We got you!" Joe shouted, and grabbed Nate's bound hand. A spark passed between them. "What the..." Joe said. "That happened to all of us when we touched," Nate said. "It's our way out of here!" said Temmie. "If we all touch, we can escape the Meme Immersion!" They heard the orange Knuckles speak below them. "DEY KNO DA WAE..." "GET DEM!!!" another one shouted. They began to charge up to them. "Hurry!" Joe said to the group. They all began to link hands. When they were all linked, they began to glow green. "Don't flinch..." Temmie said. They disappeared in a green flash before the Ugandan Knuckles tribe got to them. ---- The group reappeared in the tunnels under Temmie's old place. "We did it!" Bender cheered. "Yes, an impressive showing, Anti-Pollers," an all too familiar voice said behind them. Moder and the Alt. Order grinned as the Meme Stone glowed on the Poll Gauntlet. Chapter 5 - The Inkalopodis Tribe ”What should we do, do, do, do, DO?” Boosted asked Moder thought for a moment, the Joe and Co were frozen in their places. Finally, Moder spoke out. “Exile them to Ice Planet Zythar.” ”Gotcha, got it, gottem, got it.“ Boosted replied Boosted pulled up a holographic computer, and typed something into it. A portal appeared in front of them, and started to suck up only the Anti Polls. ”Destiny still arrives.” Moder grinned "Um, master..." Heroicash began to say. "What?" Moder turned to look at her. "You forgot to take their stone." Moder slapped his face in realization. ---- Immediately, they were blasted with a freezing breeze. Palette look displeased. ”Ugh, why here out of all places?” She groaned Joe was confused, hasn’t she came from here? “Didn’t you come from here, Palette?” Joe asked Palette turned, and faced Joe. ”Correct...” She said ”But I hate it.“ “What? Why?” Joe questioned Palette didn’t answer, but ComedyP did. ”It’s a long story, she can’t explain right now.” He spoke for her. Nate's held the User Stone tightly, and his eyes glowed yellow. He shouted ¨SNOWUS CLEARUS!!!¨ and the snowstorm just stopped. They could now see that they were standing on a fragile lake of ice. ¨Walk...very.....slowly...¨ Pallette said slowly. They walked very slowly, but they all heard the ice cracking. Then a bird landed on it. He looked like he was going to peck the ice. And he did. The ice cracked even more and Joe and Co. Managed to get of it before the ice broke. Nate counted everyone to make sure they made it. ¨Me, Joe, Gollum, Bender,......Wait.¨ He said. ¨Where's Hev1?¨ They saw that the lake had frozen over again. and Hev1 must've fallen in it and got frozen. Gollum did a little happy dance. ¨We HAVE to get him outta there!¨ Nate said. ¨Much like a Charizard, if the flames on his skull go out, he dies!¨ Palette looked at the lake, and then put her hand on her forehead, and stuck her hand out. Then, a blast of red hot flaming paint shot out of her hand, melting the ice that Hev1 was imprisoned in. Gollum groaned. Hev1 climbed out of the ice. ”Thank you, I owe you my life.” He thanked Palette They continued walking, and soon, the snowstorm had started to swirl up again. The snow began to stack. Pretty soon, they came along a little sign, stating “Welcome to the Inkalopodis Village!” ”Little dirty liars...“ Palette mumbled to herself Then, they came across a road, with futuristic buildings on the sides of it. People were talking, and some were... Bodies of ink? Palette went ahead, and Joe and Co followed. People stared at Palette, and whisphered, but Joe couldn’t figure out what they were saying. ”HALT, THEE!” Somebody shouted A guard looking man walked towards Palette ”YOU DO NO-” He stopped cold. He stared at Palette with widened eyes. ”Come with me, NOW!” He snarled The guard grabbed her arm tightly and started to walk away. ”Hey!” ComedyP shouted, and running over to free her. Nate and Hev1 come to assist. They struggled to free her, “LET GO NOW, FOREIGNERS!” He shouted ”Stop.” A person said A royal looking figure walked over to them, and he was wearing a red glowing stone on his crown, which made his eyes red and he had a red aura. "Unhand her," the figure said. The guard let go of Palette's arm. The person in the crown walked up to Palette. "What are you doing back here, Palette?" "You think I want to be back here?" Palette responded. "I didn't have a choice, father!" Everyone was surprised. "FATHER?!?!" Palette sighed. "Everyone, this is Tamokan, king of the Inkalopodis tribe, and my father." "Wait." Joe said. "Does that make you a princ-" "DON'T SAY IT! JUST DON'T!" Palette suddenly shouted. Joe was startled. Everyone was wondering what the heck was going on. "You've got some nerve coming back to our village, Palette," Tamokan went on. "You were supposed to take my place as ruler, and instead you left everything we prepared you for." "Father, ''zocha," (Translation: Please) Palette pleaded. "I don't have time for this." "No, you never do, do you?!" Tamokan roared. "I trusted you with everything I could have ever given you and you just throw it away like it has no meaning to you!" "Maybe it never occurred to you that it doesn't!" Palette snapped. "HOW DARE Y-" "ENOUGH!!!" Bender suddenly yelled. Everyone turned to look at him. "Like Palette said, we don't have time for this." He turned to look at Tamokan's crown. He stared at the glowing gem in the center of it. "The Like Stone..." Everyone looked at the gem. It was the final Poll Stone! "Beg pardon?" Tamokan said. "That gem on your crown... it's a powerful geode called a Poll Stone. There are five more similar to it." Nate showed Tamokan the User Stone. "Four of them are currently in the hands of a genocidal maniac named Moder. If he gets all the Poll Stones, he can wipe us all out with the snap of his fingers." "Just like that." Tamokan paused. Then he got skeptical. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" "Father, zocha," Palette said again. "It's all true. We all saw it happen." "Palette, I'm not in the mood to listen to you," Tamokan snapped. "Father, I want to help you..." Palette began. That's when Tamokan flew into a rage. ”ENOUGH!” He roared, and then swiped his arm right, the Like Stone beamed red, and a red shockwave shot towards Joe and the gang. Joe and Co fell to the ground, and were paralyzed. Except for Palette, who had a blank expression ”Come with me, Palette.” Tamokan growled ”Yes, father.” Palette blankly responded She took her hand, and they started walking to a distant castle. “Palette! NO!” ComedyP pleaded, but they kept on walking. Winged Kuriboh started to come back to his senses, and he picked himself up. ”i wont Let them Escape!” He said He flew up in the air, and charged. Suddenly, a staff appeared in Tamokan’s other hand. He spun it around, and pointed it towards WK. It started to sorta charge up, and claim an aura around it. The aura released a red laser beam, and it directly hit WK. ”NO!” Joe screamed Tamokan and Palette continued to walk into the castle, and went through the gate. The gate closed after them. Joe and the gang came back to their senses, and could move once again. Joe immediately ran towards WK, who was lying on the ground in pain. ”joe... it’s my Time to pass On.” WK gasped ”Please... save the Universe, and Everyone for Me.” WK continued. WK began to dissolve into particles. ”No, no, no, no. PLEASE!” Joe pleaded WK kept dissolving, until there was nothing left of him. "Every single adventure..." Joe sobbed. "Big... my parents..." Joe stood up, and stared straight at the castle. “The death of our friend will be mourned.” Hev1 comforted Joe ”We need to get the Like Stone and Palette back.” Joe focused Temmie’s stomach rumbled, ”Yeah, sorry to ruin the touching moment and everything, but we need something to EAT.” Temmie turned, and looked at the surrounding buildings. One read “Bucktooth’s Bar” “I guess we’ll go there.” Nate said ---- “The royal ball is coming up, and we need to get your ready, dear.” Tamokan frowned at his daughter ”Meet your suitor.” He continued A door opened to reveal a tall, handsome man, wearing a suit and tie. "My name is Redoma," the man said. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." "Father, this isn't fair!" Palette pleaded, who had come out of her trance. "The universe is in danger!" "And I don't want to hear it!" Tamokan snapped. "You were supposed to take my place a long time ago! You're supposed to be like me!" "Father, I'm nothing like you!" Palette cried. "I want to live my own life, with my own responsibilities! And what am I supposed to do anyway? You're the one who always said we have men in charge!" "Your mother helped me with everything, and now you will do the same for Redoma," Tamokan insisted. "This isn't fair!" Palette said again. "Nothing's fair," Redoma suddenly said. "Everyone at one point in their life experiences what it's like to lose. I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless. It's frightening, turns the legs to jelly. I ask you to what end?" Palette was confused. What was he talking about? "Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now it's here." Redoma smiled eerily. "Or should I say, I am." Redoma held out his hand. It began glowing. Palette finally realized who Redoma was. "Father, run!!" she screamed. A big gold glove appeared on Redoma's arm, which began to un-alter his appearance. Palette and Tamokan stared in horror as the figure standing in front of them revealed his true form. "Hand over the Like Stone," growled Moder. Chapter 6 - The History of Zythar Joe and his friends entered the lively bar. It smelled great, and everyone there had a smile on their face. Joe and Co. sat at the only vacant booth. Nate munched on the Cheez Doodles that Joe gave him earlier as they looked at the menu. A girl wearing a hockey jersey came over to their booth. ¨Hi! Welcome to Bucktooth's Bar and Grill.¨ She said with a smile. ¨My names HockeyGirl, what can I get you fine fellows today?¨ They got bacon fries with cheese as an group lunch and they patiently waited for it to come. Nate grabbed a book that on a book shelf of the bar, called The History of Zythar. Nate opened it and began to read. "The History of Zythar, Chapter 1 - Creation: Long ago, there was a lifeless planet. There was no sign of any form of life. But, one day, a strange red stone crashed on the planet. Over 5,000 years later, when people discovered this planet, they also discovered this stone. When one man grabbed it, he felt happiness flowing through him. This was convenient because the people discovering this stone were from the planet Utsubyō, a planet cursed with depression for eons to come. The inhabitants of Utsubyō were looking for a new world to live (Take a guess why). Soon enough, all of Utsubyō lived there, and they used this magical stone to power their entire world with happiness. They named the planet Zythar (Which is Utsubyōian for ¨cold¨) and the man who discovered the stone believed it to be a gift from the gods. This man became their leader, who was soon named; 'King Tamokan'." ¨Excuse me, kind sir, but can you move your book so I can put the fries down?¨ It was HockeyGirl. Nate put the book on his lap under the table. They all began to eat, but Nate focused more on his book. ¨Hey Nate, you....um....seem to be really enjoying that book¨, Joe said from across the table. ¨Yeah!¨ Nate said. ¨I just want to find more history on this planet.¨ ¨Well....Could you read it outloud?¨ Gollum asked. Nate sighed, and began to read aloud Chapter 2. "The History of Zythar, Chapter 2 - Recreation: King Tamokan lived on to rule over Zythar for 100 years, then came along, the Inkalopodises. These were friendly little creatures, made out of ink. They proposed a peace treaty with Tamokan, but he refused. The Inkalopodises still remained content, until one day. "King Tamokan captured one of these creatures, and he took it to his new creation, “The DNA Transfusor“. What this machine did, is it mixed together DNA of two lifeforms, and made them into one. So, what King Tamokan did, he mixed together him and the Inkalo’s DNA, and in result, his long hair turned rainbow, and slippery, and he gained brand new powers of paint and ink, that he could use for personal benefit. King Tamokan then reigned terror over the Inkalopodises, capturing each and everyone to use on his people, until every last person had this newfound power. "There were few remaining Inkalopodises, and they were furious about this. They declared war on King Tamokan, and this started “The Trikon War”, which lasted 56 years." Nate took a breath. “Whoa, that’s pretty sadistic.” M&M blurted out. ”Would ‘ya like the Television on?” HockeyGirl came up and asked ”Yes ma’am.” Nate answered HockeyGirl reached out for a remote, and clicked a button in it. The channel was the news, and it read “LONG LOST PRINCESS FOUND: MISSING FOR 5 YEARS” ComedyP sighed, “What’s wrong?” Hev1 asked ”Oh, nothing. Except I got my scouting partner taken away from me.” ComedyP frowned ”Yeah! Leave him alone!” Gollum snarled at Hev1 Hev1 just rolled his eyes, and Nate kept reading. "The History of Zythar, Chapter 3 - New Creation: During the climax of the Trikon War, an Inkalopodis willingly gave itself up to King Tamokan, who he fused with his wife, Samocha. Together, Tamokan and Samocha forced the Inkalopodises to submit to them. This was the end of the Trikon War. "Tamokan and Samocha then decided to have a child. But this was no ordinary child. This was the first natural-born Utsubyōian-Inkalopodis hybrid, with incredibly strong paint powers. This child - the princess of Zythar - was named "Palette" after these powers. "As Palette grew, Tamokan and Samocha tried to prepare Palette for her ascension to the throne, but she always seemed to have other plans. Taking matters into his own hands, Tamokan took the magic red stone and plunged it into her heart." "Oh god..." ComedyP shuddered. Nate continued. "Because Tamokan had imprinted on the gem, he thought he had full control over his daughter. He tried to get Palette to do what he wanted. But even with the gem controlling her, Palette's will was too strong. She blasted the gem out of her heart, and ran away from her village." "Good for her," Temmie remarked. "She escaped with her paint abilities. To this day, no one on Zythar knows where she is." "Outdated," Gollum said. "Guys, we can't leave Palette in the hands of Tamokan!" Joe said. "We've got to help her!" Suddenly, Palette burst into the bar. "Palette!" the group all said. "How did you escape?" Nate asked her. Everyone knew the answer before she even said it. "Moder." ---- “You’re gonna have to give it over, Tamokan.” Moder growled ”No! Obey me, as I am ruler of Zythar!” Tamokan scowled ”Fine. Then. You’re gonna have to make me take it.” Moder grinned He lifted Tamokan into the air, and then slammed him into the ground. The red gem glowed. Moder proceeded to oull out a sceptor. ”Dread it.” Moder triumphed He stuck the sceptor into the top of the slot, trying to free the gem. Tamokan screamed in pain. ”Run from it.” He continued, the gem let loose, and was starting to break away from the crown. Tamokan’s screams became even louder. ”Destiny still arrives.” The gem came out if the slot, and was free. Moder picked it up, and inserted it into the left slot of his gauntlet. Tamokan was paralyzed, he couldn’t move. Moder jumped through the roof, collapsing it, and onto the trail to the castle. He raised his gauntlet, and the gems on it glowed. This sent light through the whole kingdom. ---- “I’m so glad you’re baaaack!” ComedyP hugged Palette She just patted his back, and smiled. A rainbow glow came through the windows of the bar, and the User Stone began to glow too. Joe and Co. ran outside, it was Moder, he was floating in the air and his gauntlet was raised. ”AH, too easy to find.” Moder grinned The Like Stone glowed on the gauntlet, and his arm reached out and he snatched it from Nate’s hand. Moder’s gauntlet was too powerful for Nate for him to hang onto the stone. He took the stone, and placed it into the last open slot. Moder started to laugh maniacally, and opened a portal. “It’s time.” He said, and he blasted energy spears out of the User Stone after all of them. He went into the portal. Just as the spears were about to hit Joe and Co, all movement stopped around them. Except, they could move, but nothing else couldn’t. Then, a flying figure appeared before them. ”SEVEN! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!” Gollum shouted ”With the help of your friend.” Seven replied, everyone looked around, and Hev1 was gone. ”WHAT?!” Gollum shouted again in realization, “There’s no time for explanations. We need to get back to Planet GC.” THe portal hadn’t dissapeared yet, so they all went through it. Chapter 7 - The Big Battle They were now on a big field, with airships in the air, and it was sunset. Moder was arriving on Planet GC. A dark cloud appeared, and Moder and the Alt Order stepped out of it. The monster horde once again descended onto the planet. ”Are you ready, Joe Moraliste?” Moder grinned Joe nodded Moder charged up his feet, and jumped into the air. He then slammed down onto Seven, and with a miracle, he survived. ”Fun isn’t something that one considers when balancing the universe.” Moder said ”But this, put’s a smile, on my face.” He punched Joe, and he fell back. Joe charged up his yellow energy powers. "You and the Pollers took countless friends away from me!" Joe yelled. "Big! ComedyP! Winged Kuriboh! My PARENTS!" "The same goes for you and your friends, Joe Moraliste," Moder replied. "Millions of Pollers. The Sayer. The Darkness." "All I ever wanted was to live in peace," Joe said. "You picked the wrong planet to live in peace on," Moder said. "It's time for vengeance." A massive blast shot out of the Poll Gauntlet. Joe just narrowly avoided it. Meanwhile, the Anti-Pollers were busy fighting off the Alt. Order and the monster horde. There wasn't much they could do. A Soul Sucker took Gollum's body. He then proceeded to fire a rifle at the group. "If I had the User Stone, this would be so much easier!" Nate said. "What we really need is some help!" Temmie yelled. Bender tapped his wrist communicator. He then spoke into it. "Attention everyone in this universe! You are all in danger! A genocidal maniac named Moder currently has six geodes called Poll Stones! He's gonna use them to wipe out everyone! "To anyone who can get to Planet GC in time, please help us! The fate of the universe is at stake!" Moder kept blasting at Joe with the Poll Stones. "You can't keep this up forever!" he roared. Joe saw a moment of pause. He slammed into Moder's chest, plowing him into a nearby spaceship. Moder grabbed Joe and threw him on the ground. He loomed over him. "You're strong... but I can snap my fingers... and you'll all cease to exist." Suddenly, a massive barrage of lasers rained down onto the battlefield. Everyone looked up to see millions upon millions of battleships descending from the sky. Bender's call had worked. The universe was coming to help! The battleships landed, and tons of different species streamed out, all ready for battle. Joe looked to his side. He saw the population of Planet GC coming up the hill. Nate squinted at the person who was leading the GC army. He couldn't believe who it was. "TRAPPER CLICKER!!!" As the GC army reached the battlefield, Nate ran up to Trapper. "I thought you were dead!" "So did I," replied Trapper. "Catch up later!" Temmie called. "We've still got a battle to fight!" A group consisting of a narwhal, an eagle with a crown, a kitten, a blocky guy in a t-shirt, and a guy in a Santa suit ran to Nate. "Tell us the plan!" "We need to get the Poll Gauntlet and all the stones off of Moder," Nate explained. "We need to concentrate our fire on him, and then Joe can grab the gauntlet." The narwhal spoke up. "Okay, I think the plan's good, except it sucks. So let me do the plan, and that way, it might be really good." Bender, who was standing nearby, blatantly replied, "Wow." He turned to the now massive Anti-Poller army. "Concentrate your fire on Moder!" ”Uh, guys? Sectional City is RIGHT BEHIND US.” ComedyP alarmed They turned around to see it. Sectional City. Undefended, and unevacuated. Seven turned to ComedyP and Palette ”Evacuate the city... Engage all defenses... And get you guys a shield.” Seven‘s clock turned, and two shields were summoned. ”Those should help you with defending yourself against the Poller army.” Seven nodded ”Got it. Lets go!” Palette answered ComedyP got on Palette’s back, she grew wings, and they began to fly away to Sectional City. Across the battlefield, the Poller Army and the Anti Polls were in a huge war. Gunshots everywhere, lasers in all directions. Nate, Temmie, and M&M were surrounded. ”We need reinforcements!” Nate called out as he blasted a group of Pollers. Suddenly, a winged chicken, and an Alien came. The alien was on its back. ”Link! Zeroay!” Nate smiled “We saw the battle, and thought we could help.” Zeroay said He then punched an incoming Poller that was behind them. “C’mon let’s fight this battle!” ---- In town square, ComedyP and Palette had just landed. ComedyP pulled out a remote, and pressed a button on it. In the middle, a hole had opened up, and a large machine came out. ComedyP pressed a button, and it shot a laser into the sky. It formed a shield around Sectional City. Then, he pressed another button, called “Broadcast” ”Okay, we’re live in 3... 2... 1...” The citizens of Sectional City looked at their screens, which had Comedy P and Palette's message on it. "Listen up! Sectional City needs to evacuate! Moder is back, and he's more powerful than ever! Get to a safe place, but if you can fight, join the battlefield!" Everyone immediately began clearing out of the city, either towards the battlefield or in the opposite direction. ---- The Anti-Polls were losing reinforcements fast, even with all of the volunteers from Sectional City. Nate was surrounded by hundreds of the Alt. Order. One of Boosted's minions said; ¨Not even a MILLION MILLION MILLION of you could defeat us!¨ That gave Nate an idea. He pulled out his portal gun and fired it in front of him. ¨NATE!¨ Joe yelled from a few meters away. ¨Where are you GOING?!!¨ ¨To get even MORE help!¨ Nate said. ¨Hold down the fort until I get back!¨ He jumped in the portal, and it disappeared. Joe shot his rocket cannon from his hand right at Moder's Poll Gauntlet. It managed to get damaged and 2 of the 6 stones fell out, the Like and Meme Stones. Palette and Temmie snatched them up, their eye glowing their respective colors. "NO! I will not lose now!" Moder roared. He charged at the group. Suddenly, a familiar blast exploded in Moder's face. The User Stone fell out of the gauntlet. Joe turned. Nate was back, this time in a suit of armor, and beside him was... "Big?!" "Dad?" Bender stammered. "I'm back!" Big said. "First Trapper Clicker and now Big?! What's going on?!" Joe exclaimed. "Turns out Space-Time's gotten a little messed up," Big responded. "Big's not the only one we've got," Nate said. Through the portal behind them, millions of Anti-Pollers from the past flew through. Everyone concentrated their fire on Moder. Every stone flew off the Poll Gauntlet. Hev1 grabbed the Featured Stone, Bender grabbed the Section Stone, Joe grabbed the Spam Stone, and Nate grabbed the User Stone, putting it in his suit of armor. Moder looked up at the group, the Poll Stones glowing in their hands. "The end is near, Moder," Joe said. Suddenly the sky exploded. "What's happening?!" screamed Temmie. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring everyone from the past back," Nate said. Everyone was enveloped in a bright flash of light. Chapter 8 - Restart... Again Joe Moraliste opened his eyes. He was sitting in bed, in the Anti-Poller base "What the..." Palette came into the room, just as she did before. "You okay?" she asked. Joe stared at her. "I just had a dream. Except that I'm not so sure it was a dream." "What was it about?" Palette asked "I-" Joe started to say, before realizing... "I can't really remember." "Well, let me know if you do." Palette said, walking out. I feel like I helped in a big way... I'm just not sure how, ''Joe thought. ---- Nate was suddenly blinking rapidly. He shook it off and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. He suddenly stared up at the sky, like he was expecting something to fall out of the sky. "What are you looking at?" asked M&M behind him. Nate snapped back to reality. "I thought I saw something." "Okay," M&M responded. ''What an odd feeling, ''Nate thought. ''Why did I think something was up there? ---- "Gah!" Bender jerked his head back. "Are you okay?" Bender was on Skallion, at the Honor Guard training base. His mom, Celeste, was in front of him. "I don't know what happened," Bender said, his hand in his head. He looked up at his mom. "Do you know about something called the Hotbar?" "No, I don't think so," Celeste replied. "It was just lingering in my head just now." "Weird," Celeste said. Why do I have a weird feeling that the "Hotbar" was important somehow? ''Bender thought. ''And why did I thought it existed? ---- Hev1 felt a throb in his brain. He looked around to see if there was anything weird around him. But everything seemed normal. He jumped in a spaceship and flew it to the sacred chamber. When he went in, he saw, on top of a shrine, was a flaming orb. "Huh," he said. "Is something wrong?" Hev1 turned to see Seven standing in the doorway of the chamber. "No, no, everything's fine," Hev1 said. "Just... had a funny feeling." ---- "OW!" Temmie clutched his stomach and keeled over. "What's happening?!" Gollum cried. "Are you okay?!" Temmie took a few deep breaths, and let go of his stomach. "Ow.. that hurt." "What the heck even happened there?!" Gollum exclaimed. "I don't know. My stomach just really hurt for some reason," Temmie replied. "It felt like... I was disconnected from something." "That sounds weird," Gollum responded. Yeah, it does sound weird, ''Temmie thought. ''Why did that happen? ---- King Tamokan fell over. His crown fell off his head. "What in dalbohat..." He looked at his crown. It was glowing less than it was before. He grabbed it and looked at the front of it. A red pearl was in the center of it. "Hmmm...." Tamokan was confused. Wasn't this something else before? Samocha walked in. "Are you okay?" "Toka, I'm fine," '''(Translation: Yes) '''Tamokan responded. "I was just thinking about something." ''Like why I thought this was supposed to be something else, ''Tamokan thought to himself. ---- Joe walked out of the Anti-Poller base to see Nate. "You okay, Joe?" Nate asked once he was there. "Yeah..." Joe said. "I just woke up with a funny feeling." "Same," said Nate. "I was just staring up at the sky like I was expecting something to fall out of it." "Weird," Joe said. The two looked at each other. "Do you get the feeling like something big happened?" Joe asked. "Kinda," Nate responded. The two processed what happened. They thought something had happened, but they didn't know what. They looked at each other again. And then... "So you wanna go get some Cheez Doodles?" "Yeah." And the two friends walked off. Credits Authors - BiggerNate91, Nate Clone, ComedyProfessional Editors - BiggerNate91, 7o'clock The After Scene "Heh heh heh... They forgot that I've been lurking in the shadows this entire time! They won't be expecting a thing! I will strike, destroy everything they know and love, and soon, DORIAN DOMANEX will reign su-" "Sorry, Dorian, we won't be doing any new Joe Moraliste stories for a while." "WHAT?! NO! I will not allow this! I will not stand for this obscenity! I WILL HAVE MY-" Category:Stories Category:Joe Moraliste